


Mars and Venus

by madspace



Series: renaissance paintings and things alike [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nude Model!Tyler, Nude Modeling, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Thespian!Tyler, Time Skips, Unrealistic Falling In Love, Unsafe Sex, artist!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madspace/pseuds/madspace
Summary: Josh falls in love with a nude model to his own discomfort.Based on Botticelli's Mars and Venus.





	Mars and Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is a diptych series that I have re-edited and re-uploaded. I restarted this ao3 account and will try to actually post more. I hope you enjoy this stupid story because it's just me projecting about the time I accidentally walked into a live model session and dicks were Out.

Josh Dun didn’t believe in love at first sight. It was a nonsensical notion that was created by weak people who didn’t understand how actual life worked. It was impossible to love a person you hadn’t compromised for. It was impossible to love a person you hadn’t gotten to know over time, and Josh felt there was a slim chance that he could even fall in love with another person anyway. 

Growing up, Josh felt almost repulsed by the people around him. At first, he would really like his friends— really _respect_ them. But after awhile, Josh would start to notice everywhere they fell short and little things they did would begin to bother him. In fact, the only friend he’d managed to keep all these years was his buddy Mark Hoppus and that was because they guy was irritatingly unshakable.

And then there was the fact that Josh, himself, was an acquired taste; nobody ever quite liked his look or attitude the first time they were confronted with it. The ‘punk’ as Mark called him, had outrageously dyed hair that changed with the seasons and a colorful sleeve that took up his entire right arm, alongside a silver nose ring and gauges. Admittedly, it was a lot to take in. 

However after meeting him for the third or fourth time, suitors began to take interest. 

In the end, Josh believed that love was a game, and if you played your cards right you just might get what you wanted from a relationship.

And then he met Tyler.

 

As Josh approached room 206, he noticed a sign that was taped to the door.

_ ‘Cell phones must be turned off and stowed away. Live model session 12-4pm.’ _

Huffing, he threw his head back and pulled out his Android, powering it off. Room 206 had the best ventilation in the entire painting building so while he understand why this particular room hosted the live model sessions that took place every Saturday, it didn’t mean he liked it. But it wasn’t that Josh hated painting the nude figure, in fact, his concentration was portraiture. He just preferred to be alone in the studio and a live model session always brought in about ten students and a professor. 

Sighing, the punk shoved his phone in his backpack and entered the room. The bright, white ceiling lights were jarring, yet familiar to Josh. He had a long day of work ahead of him seeing as he had only managed to finish the underpainting of his latest piece for an oil class he was in. Josh cracked his neck before making his way over to an open easel which he began to adjust, accordingly. 

After setting his paints up on the little table next to his stool, Josh headed over to the shelves that stored his canvas and sifted through his the multitude of paintings until he came across his.

Sighing yet again at the lack of progress he had made, he lifted the 20” by 24” canvas up and shuffled over to his setup. Perching the underpainting on his wooden easel, he let his eyes roam lazily around the room, checking out what the other artists were working on. 

Glancing up at the models he saw a black woman in her late thirties sitting in a vintage chair on the models’ platform. She had her coarse hair in a messy, lopsided bun, and her dark nipples were a beautiful shade of plum. She had a pear shaped torso that Josh enjoyed; she was really lovely.

‘ _Would make for a stellar expressionism painting_ ,’ Josh mused to himself before peering over at the other model.

His jaw fell slack as his eyes landed on the most perfectly imperfect guy he’d ever seen. The model had the prettiest golden skin that was covered in jet-black, line tattoos. He was very slim, but his rear had this perfect curvature that made his form soft and rounded. He had very little hair on his chest which contrasted greatly with the hair that coated his skinny legs and pubic triangle. Even the model’s circumcised penis was pretty beautiful —  and rather small —  which was a surprise to Josh because most volunteers had rather “meh” genitals.

And while his body looked like that out of a Jacques-Louis David piece, his haircut screamed modern. For a moment, Josh wished that he’d had shaved it. In fact, if his entire body was hairless, the model could’ve been a Greek Hellenistic sculpture. He was absolutely breathtaking, and Josh couldn’t help but stare.

He felt his face warm up as he measured the model’s relative proportions. He was nowhere near perfect by Leonardo’s standards, but in Josh’s eyes, he was pretty damn flawless. Josh had to paint him.

Forgoing his original plan he reached for his portfolio and pulled out a sheet of cropped oil painting paper. Tapping down the ‘canvas’ to a wooden board, he swapped out his underpainting for his new muse, and began to pour flesh tones onto his pallet paper. 

Quinacridone rose, titanium white, yellow ochre— Josh moved fast, swirling different mixtures with his pallet knife. He was certain that this was going to be a very successful portfolio piece if he played his cards right and nailed the lighting that hit the model’s contrapposto stance. 

 

The first break was about forty-five minutes after Josh had began his piece. He had covered a lot of ground in that time, just blocking in his light and dark patterns. Start broad and then key in on your details, he was great at that. 

The timer had gone off and the models were soon adjourning silky robes that appeared as though they were heavily outdated. The older black woman walked around, chatting with the young artists and complimenting their work while the guy with the brown hair was on his phone despite the signs on the door prohibiting use (not that Josh had felt the restriction applied to the model since it was his junk the rule was in place to protect). 

Josh tried not to stare at him but fuck, it was hard. The guy was just so damn beautiful. And before he knew it, the guy’s dark eyes were locking with Josh’s.

Heat shot it’s way to the painter’s cheeks and he dropped his gaze, immediately, mortified at the fact that he had been caught so openly staring. His buddy Mark, a landscape painter, had this thing where he always teased Josh that he was probably a pervert considering several pieces in his last exhibition had been nude water-based portraits but now… Now Josh was _actually_ a pervert.

His hands started clamming up and Josh tried to divert his attention to his workspace, straightening up his materials and wiping up spilled linseed oil.

“This is _amazing_ ,” a raspy voice murmured, from behind him.

Josh jumped as he turned straight into the male model that had so clearly caught him staring.

“Ah!”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” the guy said, scratching his neck. 

“Y—you didn’t _scare_ me,” Josh stuttered though the brunette had so obviously scared him. Josh wanted to die.

“This is amazing," he repeated. "Your pallet is spot on. You must have a great understanding of color theory.”

Up close, the model was even more handsome. His weak chin and pouty, red lips made Josh light-headed and his hooded eyes were round and adorned with long, dark eyelashes. He was everything and Josh’s mouth was dry; all he could do was give him a weak nod.

“I barely passed color theory,” the model admitted, twirling a lock of his brown hair. “I’m better at translating Shakespeare.”

“Yeah?” Josh mustered, meekly.

The guy nodded, his curious eyes still glued to Josh’s painting.

“Can’t draw to save my life. Glad one of us can.”

The fifteen minute timer went off and the professor announced that the break was over and the models needed to resume their positions.

“That’s my cue, um…?”

“Josh! My name’s Josh.”

“Tyler Joseph; can’t wait to see it finished.”

 

For the rest of the time spent painting Tyler didn’t so much as bat an eyelash in Josh’s direction. And Josh? Well, he made sure to keep his gaze far away from Tyler whenever they weren’t painting which proved very hard to do. Especially now that Josh had seen him up close. 

And when the last timer of the session went off, the models grabbed their duffel bags and headed out to change. This gave Josh the opportunity to quickly run to the ventilation room to dump his excess linseed and pig wipes, so that he could hopefully catch Tyler before heading out. He didn’t have a plan, but Josh needed to try to talk with him once more.

As the artist entered the classroom, he spotted the brunette standing in front of his painting, dressed in the clothes he most likely came in. Tyler had a surprisingly average sense of fashion considering everything else about him was anything but, yet Josh didn’t mind it. He thought the black jeans and desert storm boots were fitting, along with the yellow hoodie. 

“You're a lovely painter,” Tyler commented, as he observed the piece.

“Thank you.”

“If it wasn’t a naked painting of me, I’d buy it and gift it to my mom.”

Both boys erupted into laughter, the thought of Tyler’s poor mom receiving such an obscenely beautiful painting a somewhat disturbing notion.

“Guess I’ll have to paint a clothed one next time,” Josh grinned, turning back to look at the piece.

“You’d paint me again?” Tyler asked, eyebrow raised as if teasing Josh.

“If you’ll let me.”

Tyler licked his lips and Josh blushed. 

 

The guys ended up at a burger joint down the street from the painting building after Tyler had been thanked and dismissed by the aiding professor.

“I’m sure you could paint if you wanted to.”

“Oh, I could _definitely_ paint if I wanted to,” Tyler agreed, sticking a fry in his mouth. “Just wouldn’t be any good at it.”

The corners of Josh’s lips curled upward.

“Well then, Mr. Self-Deprecation, what are you good at, hm? You haven’t even told me your major.”

Tyler smiled, mischievously, glancing up at Josh through his dark eyelashes. Josh swallowed. Not a single ounce of him was prepared for that.

“I’m studying performance art.”

Josh’s jaw fell a bit as he stared at his company.

“What? Is it really that surprising?” Tyler chuckled, slurping his chocolate milkshake to wash down his fries.

“I, er, no! It’s just… you’re like, _really_ reserved and not obnoxious…”

Tyler smirked, biting his bottom lip to repress a full on grin.

“I’ve worked hard on that, yes.”

“Worked hard?”

“I hate being told I’m too loud, so I’ve quieted down,” Tyler admitted. A small silence ensued as Josh tried to comprehend the meaning behind the vague answer.

"And we just met. My friends would probably tell you different." 

“An actor…” Josh mumbled. “So are you thinking screen or stage?”

“Stage, but I’ve been featured in some student films before; I like period pieces the best.”

“That’s really sick, dude.” Tyler smiled at the compliment, showing off a bottom row of obvious crooked teeth.

Josh tried not to stare.

Tyler closed his mouth, immediately, and sat up straighter. 

“…Yes?”

“I just… uh,” Josh gulped, unsure of how to form words. He was not expecting that particular feature so he couldn't help but stare.

“Do you have a weird thing about teeth because I dated his girl once who had an issue and—”

“N-no! It’s not that it’s just, uh… I wasn't... You, um. You are really cute, and I— I want to go on a date with you.”

A moment of silence passed as the boys challenged each other in a stare-down. Tyler was glaring as his eyes penetrated Josh's entire being.

“Is this _not_ a date?” Tyler demanded. "What should we call it then?"

“I, er…”

“I mean this _feels_ like a date,” the actor continued, smiling slyly. “You keep looking at me with goo-goo eyes but they’re also laced with a disgust that I can’t really pinpoint. I’m not sure if you want to punch me or fuck me.”

Josh’s entire mouth went dry at Tyler’s bluntness. He should’ve expected that the guy would be intuitive as hell considering he was studying Stanislavski and the human condition. 

“I’ve never felt so detested,” the brunette muttered, before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

“You think I hate you, yet you still agreed to follow me to this restaurant?” Josh scoffed, his brashness snaking out.

“‘ _Follow_ ’ isn’t really the correct word… but you’re right. I can’t really explain it either. Guess I just couldn’t let you walk out of that class without at least having talked to you. I had to know you.”

Josh’s heart beat erratically in his chest and any discomfort melted. For the first time in his life, Josh was absolutely flustered. Tyler’s words were strangely intimate, but familiar to his own; the painter blamed it on Shakespeare.

 

“So is this the part where I invite you up to my place or should we just shake hands and part ways?” Tyler asked, a smile present in his voice.

After the early dinner, which Josh had insisted on paying for, he walked Tyler home as a ‘gentleman’ should. Campus wasn’t insanely big, so it had only been about a fifteen minute trek through the streets of the suburb where Otterbein belonged to get back to the rental home Tyler lived in.

Josh licked his lips, answering:

“Yes, you should definitely invite me up.”

Tyler smiled, thoughtfully:

“Well, would you like to join me for the night, _Rembrandt_?” the brunette asked, his doe eyes radiating an anticipation Josh was sure that mirrored his own.

“Yes, sir.”

 

As Josh followed Tyler up the creaky stairs to his room, he couldn’t help but feel his mind go blank. How was he supposed to lay with this outrageously beautiful boy and not mess it up? He had only had sex with a few people in his life and the pressure had never been on like this.

Josh had never felt like this.

His palms were sweating and he tried not to think.

Tyler led him to a door at the end of the hall before looking at him with concerned eyes.

“You hesitate,” the thespian mumbled, a hand resting on Josh’s shoulder to comfort him.

“No, I—”

“We can hang out, if you’d like? Put on a movie, it’d be _just_ as sexy,” the brunette smiled, impishly, as he bit down on his plump lip.

And in that moment, Josh knew his nerves were unnecessary. This person wouldn’t abuse him like he’d abused others before.

Fastening his muscular arms around the slender thespian in a warm embrace, he inhaled Tyler’s masculine, pine cologne, allowing instinct to take over.

“I want in,” he murmured into Tyler’s neck.

“Okay.” 

Tyler, using his pinky and ring finger, locked hands with his partner for the night and led him into his bedroom.

The walls were covered in movie posters and Josh swore he saw a box of vinyls in the corner of the room alongside a keyboard that appeared as though it was collecting dust. Tyler had scripts and textbooks piled neatly on his desk. Josh disentwined their fingers and sat at the foot of Tyler’s bed.

He watched silently as Tyler began to unbutton his top. The latter smiled:

“I think we both know who is bottoming and who is topping tonight, but if you think _you_ are in control, you have another thing coming.”

Josh let out a small moan, and began to palm himself through the fabric of his jeans; it was like Tyler knew exactly what to say.

“Is that alright with you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Josh hummed as Tyler fiddled with the last button.

Josh watched him intently as he waltzed up to Josh and stood between his legs.

“Also, I’m not a slut, so don’t call me that. And you aren’t either. We deserve this tonight,” Tyler purred into his ear as he positioned himself on Josh’s lap. “We’re going to feel so good, Josh.”

The aura Tyler was creating was domineering yet safe. Josh felt safe. 

“Are you sure you want to bottom?” the punk whispered, not trusting his voice or his ability to bring Tyler to orgasm.

Tyler ran his fingers through Josh’s unruly yellow hair.

“It’s the only way I can come.”

Heat erupted throughout Josh’s cheeks, and he thanked God that the lights were off because he was sure his face was an unflattering shade of vermillion.

Tyler’s hands toyed with the hem of Josh’s band Tee before he pulled it over the painter’s head. Josh tried not to breathe as Tyler’s gaze locked on his pale torso.

 

“What?” Josh asked, the silence deafening.

“I can’t _believe_ I get to have you tonight,” Tyler marveled, licking his red lips as he stared dreamily at his top.

The actor planted warm kisses on Josh’s chest and shoulder area, rocking his hips back and forth in an irregular rhythm. Josh groaned from the pressure, having been awhile since he’d partaken in actual foreplay. 

“Take off my shirt,” Tyler hummed, nipping at Josh’s collarbone.

Josh brought a large hand up to Tyler’s shoulder where the button up hung, loosely, and smoothed it down so that it could glide off of his arms with ease. 

“Good.”

Josh whimpered as his lover guided his chin upwards with an index finger.

Tyler whispered his dirty instructions into Josh’s ear as the punk squirmed and rutted up against Tyler. “You think you can do it for me, Josh?”

The painter nodded like a maniac. He would’ve done anything Tyler told him at this point.

Josh tightened his grip on the back of Tyler’s thighs and hoisted him up, causing the thespian to let out a delighted squeal. Tyler experimentally squeezed on one of Josh’s beefy biceps as saliva pooled on his tongue as a result of complete enthrallment.

“Like muscles?” Josh grinned, glad he could please.

“Yours,” Tyler admitted, feverishly pecking Josh on the lips. It was wet, but Josh didn’t mind.

Though he was longing for another kiss, Josh put his own wants aside to focus on the soft person in his arms. Tyler was on the receiving end which meant that his comfort was Josh’s top priority; and the painter wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of that. 

The jeans were lost and soon Josh had Tyler lying face down on the mattress, his ass in the air.

“I want you to peel down my briefs and eat my ass…”

Josh gulped, and ran his hands up the back of Tyler’s plump, milky thighs and then over the mounds that were his clothed rear. Tyler shifted his hips, sort of egging Josh on. 

The painter massaged Tyler’s bottom overtop his briefs before sliding his rough fingers up the fabric to touch his partner through his underwear.

“ _Mm_ …” Tyler hummed, frotting lightly against his bedspread as Josh caressed his bum.

Licking his lips, Josh hovered over the thespian’s ass. He put his nose against the cleft between Tyler’s cheeks and mouthed at the fabric that covered the plush skin.

The feeling of the cotton against Josh’s face was very lewd and really hot. Josh’s cock ached in his own boxers.

“Take them off, Josh,” Tyler rasped. “My briefs, please.”

“Okay.” 

“But leave them at my knees.”

Josh did as he was told, leaving the briefs hung loosely around the frailer guy’s knees.

“Is that good?”

“So good.”

A hand on the small of Tyler’s back, Josh pressed down gently, encouraging him to lay down flat. Tyler complied.

Josh placed his hand on Tyler’s left check and squeezed, smoothing his hand over the plush flesh afterward. Tyler was silent. Josh hoped he liked it.

“I’m going to start now.”

Tyler hummed in acknowledgement, crossing his arms so his head could have a makeshift pillow as he prepared to get his ass eaten.

Josh leveled himself out so he was just above Tyler’s bottom before hooking an arm under Ty’s right thigh so he could spread him.

Perched right above Tyler’s balls was his round taint and Josh’s mouth was watering.

“Now, Josh.”

The hot muscle that was Josh’s tongue flattened against his hole, licking a long stripe up his crack. Tyler shivered.

 

“I’m ready,” the brunette mumbled, minutes later. His head still tucked into his arms as he took Josh's prep.

Josh exhaled, pulling three, meaty fingers from out of Tyler’s abused hole. The skin surrounding the sacred area was slick with saliva, Josh’s saliva and Josh’s cock was swollen and sore, begging for release.

“Where are the rubbers?”

Tyler hesitated.

“You want me to bareback?” Josh asked, dumbfoundedly.

“Not if it makes you uncomfortable. I just… I like the _idea_ of—”

“I—I _got_ it,” Josh stuttered, not sure he wanted to hear the rest of that sentence. He wanted to last long enough to at least give Tyler what he wanted.

“But you don’t have to,” Tyler assured him, rubbing his thighs together, in a horny manner.

“I will.”

Josh sat back in the space between Tyler’s legs and pushed his own underwear down, kicking the boxers to the side. Tyler may have enjoyed the restrained feeling it left to leave them halfway on, but Josh liked to be free.

“Josh?” Tyler croaked, his voice hoarse.

“Mm?”

“Please be gentle. I don’t like it rough.”

“Of course,” Josh promised. This was about feeling good and so Josh was going to make it good. 

Using his knees, he pushed each of Tyler’s spread legs together so he could straddle the back of his thighs. In the process of getting situated, Josh’s cock head bobbed down and bopped Tyler’s right cheek. Tyler moaned.

Josh pressed his thumb against Tyler’s hole before licking his palm and lathering his swollen dick with spit. 

Tyler stifled a small moan, biting down on the sheets as Josh slapped his wet cock lightly on his right cheek. 

Josh said one more prayer of thanks before running his dick up and down the brunette’s slippery crack. 

“Josh,” Tyler warned.

The painter eased himself into Tyler as gently and as slow as possible, following what was asked of him and man was Tyler tight.

Josh told him so. 

“Ah!” Tyler cried out as Josh made it all the way in, his hand planted on Tyler’s hip.

“S’good?” Josh asked, the pressure around his cock feeling like heaven on Earth.

Tyler groaned in response, clenching his muscles around Josh.

“Move… move,” the thespian instructed, his whining still demanding.

Josh began to pump himself in and out slow and steady, relishing the feeling that was Tyler Joseph’s ass because he may never get a chance to be balls deep again. The thought almost made him lose his hard on. 

Crisis aside, he continued to thrust in to his bottom at a consistent pace, the squelching and slapping of skin filling the room. 

“Yes, Josh…! _Ah..._ you’re so good. It’s so good…!”

Looking down, Josh watched as he slammed into Tyler’s ass, the soft flesh melding with his own and then, he impulsively kissed the brunettes shoulder electing another lewd moan from Tyler.

“So good! Ah. So good…!”

“I’m… _ah_ …! Close...” Josh warned.

“Come in my ass… Come in my _ass_ , please,” Tyler begged his hands spreading his cheeks while his face was buried in the sheets.

“ _Ngh_!” Josh cried out, spilling his seed into Tyler’s ass.

The painter’s movements stuttered as he shot everything he had into Tyler’s hole. Pulling out, he jerked the rest of himself onto Tyler’s pink bum, enjoying the way the translucent, milky substance looked on the supple skin.

Josh, then, re-inserted himself into Tyler, the squelch of reentry music to both of their ears as he rode off the rest of his orgasm. Tyler fell completely limp, sprawled out over his own cum.

Josh sat up, and slowly pulled himself out of the his date, the little ‘pop’ highly anticipated and worth all the work. Josh rolled off of Tyler and onto his back, panting and extremely exhausted. He turned his head to look at Tyler, whose eyes were clamped shut and whose cheeks were splotchy red. The boy’s brown hair was plastered to his forehead and he had sweat dripping down his neck.

And then Tyler’s eyes opened to meet Josh’s. But unlike earlier that morning, Josh was not embarrassed to be caught staring.

 

When Josh finally caught his breath, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. 

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Tyler asked, hoarsely, his voice wrecked from all the praising.

“Are you _kidding_? You look like you just got hit by a freight train; where are your towels?”

Tyler knit his eyebrows.

“What?”

“You’re covered in jizz, dude. Let me at least clean you up.”

Minutes later, Josh has Tyler  on his back and is dabbing a damp washcloth to his stomach where a majority of his own spunk got.

“I’ve never partaken in this,” Tyler said to no one in particular. “I feel like a goddamn prince.”

Josh smirked. 

“Then what does that make me, then, your highness?”

Tyler giggled, grinning up at the ceiling as Josh began to wipe down the lewd liquid that had gotten stuck in his pubic hair. 

“You can be my humble servant,” he answered as he toyed thoughtlessly with one of his erect nipples.

“This is going to feel weird, but you’ll be grateful in the morning,” Josh warned as he stuck a finger in Tyler’s hole to draw out some of his load.

“Oh. This is… _ah_ …! Kinda hot…” the brunette admitted.

“Kinky,” Josh smiled. Tyler bit down on his lip as he clenched his asshole around Josh’s thick finger.

“Do you do this a—a lot?” he managed, not really trusting his voice.

“No. But I know how it is,” Josh grimaced.

“You a switch?” Tyler asked with one eye closed.

“Not anymore.” He was met with silence as he tossed the rag aside and climbed back into bed.

Tyler snuggled up against him:

“Is this all right?”

With Tyler, it was.

  
  


The next morning, Josh woke up alone. 

For a moment, he thought it was all a dream. There was no way that could’ve been real. But when he saw the giant cum stain on the sheets and the movie posters on the walls, he knew it wasn’t. 

_Tyler_.

The thought of him made Josh feel warm.

Sitting up, he checked his phone where he got multiple texts and voicemails from Mark. Sighing, he decided to ring him.

_**“Josh? What the fuck I’ve been up all night worried sick about you!”** _

“Sorry, dude. I—”

_**“Not cool, man. Not. Cool.”** _

“I know, I know but I—”

_**“Seriously, where the fuck were you?”** _

“...”

_**“...”** _

“You going to let me speak now?” Josh asked through gritted teeth.

_**“Do I even wanna know?”**_ Mark snapped back.

“I just had the best sex of my life.”

_**“You got laid?!”** _

“‘Laid’ isn’t really the correct term…”

_**“Then what the hell is?”**_ Mark grinned through the phone. 

“I don’t know… It felt like… well…” Josh mumbled, reaching for answers.

_**“Well?”** _

“It felt good.”

_**“...Okay?”** _

“I don’t know, I just… I was into it,” Josh decided. “But I’m still at his place, so I’ll have to talk to you when I get back.”

After hanging up, Josh decided to get his stuff and go. He pulled on his boxers and jeans, but left the shirt off seeing as he couldn’t find it in the mess that was Tyler’s room. Grabbing his wallet and phone, he shoved them into his back pocket and hurried out of the bedroom door. 

When he reached the staircase, Josh realized he could hear voices coming from the lower level of the rental house. He could not, however make out what they were saying so he decided to bite the bullet and head down the stairs.

“You’re being weird _.”_

“Am not!” he recognized Tyler’s voice from the kitchen.

“You’re making _breakfast_? For a one night _stand_?”

“...”

“Woah, so you’re telling me this is not a one night stand? I can’t believe my ears.”

“ _Look_ …! I— I don’t know,” Tyler sighed. “I mean, he’s really nice but I don’t think he’s… I’m sure he’ll just wanna get out of here when he wakes up anyway—”

Deciding he wasn’t going to eavesdrop any longer, Josh walked into the kitchen.

“‘Morning,” he smiled, the smell of bacon filling his nose.

“J-Josh!” Tyler yelped, nearly dropping his spatula. Josh now understood why he couldn’t find his shirt: Tyler was wearing it. An man, was it a sight seeing as it scarcely covered the curve of his ass not leaving much to the imagination.

“Hello, my name is Josh,” the painter said to the two other guys who were standing in the kitchen. It was times like this where he thanked God he worked out because if he had to meet people shirtless, he better at least have something to show for it.

“I’m Brad,” the bearded one said.

“Mark,” the scrawny one added.

“Nice to meet you,” Josh smiled.

“You guys need to leave,” Tyler interrupted.

“This is _my_ house—”

“Out!” Tyler commanded, shooing the two away.

The thespian’s roommates grumbled but did as they were told, leaving the house to just Tyler and Josh.

“You made breakfast?” Josh grinned, biting his lip.

Tyler nodded mechanically, as if in a trance.

“That’s so nice of you. You didn’t have to.”

“I—I wanted to,” Tyler explained.

“‘Preciate it.”

Tyler served him up a plate of blueberry pancakes and bacon and the two sat in silence as they ate. It was weird, yesterday, Josh was a nervous mess and today, it was Tyler. 

“Yesterday was fun,” Josh said to break the tension. Tyler nodded but he didn’t look up from his plate.

“Dude. You like… don’t have any regrets do you?” Josh pressed on. “Because it was seriously great.”

Tyler looked up and said:

“I don’t want you to think less of me because I had sex on the first date.”

His eyes looked so unbearably sad that it almost broke Josh’s heart. 

“Dude, _what_? Tyler, no. Just… that’s _so_ far off from what I’m thinking right now.”

“I’m such a _slut_.”

“You’re not a slut.” Tyler had his head in his hands, refusing to look at Josh.

“Tyler, you’ve been nothing but kind to me. I don’t know what happened, but I’ve enjoyed every second.”

“My friends… say I get attached too quickly,” he sighed, his voice weak.

“My friends say I don’t get attached at all,” Josh found himself saying. 

Tyler looked up at Josh, again, through those dark eyelashes causing the latter’s chest to tighten.

“However, I kind of want to see your face again,” Josh continued. “Can we go on another date?”

Tyler’s eyes lit up and his mouth fell.

Josh noticed the stubble around his jaw… it was sparse, as if it didn’t grow in consistently.

“I would like that,” he smiled, crooked teeth peeking out.

Josh tried not to think about it.

 

They exchanged numbers and Josh went on his way. He didn’t leave with the same energy he woke up with and he was worried about this second date he instigated. Tyler seemed a lot more… well… submissive and shy. The two could definitely be friends, but Josh couldn’t see him in himself wanting to have sex again or date him honestly. It wasn’t anything personal, this was just how Josh was. No one could ever meet his impossible standards.

* * *

It had been over a week since Josh had seen Tyler face to face. The two had been texting on and off, and Josh found himself a bit amused with the distraction he found in Tyler. The guy was persistent, always the first and last to text, while Josh would take hours to respond or sometimes forget all together, somewhat hoping to shake the little pest named Tyler Joseph.

_**So when do you wanna meet up?** _ Tyler had texted one evening. He was becoming less patient, really wanting to go for that second date. Josh sighed, rereading the text.

_I don’t know. I’m kind of busy this week,_ Josh replied.

_**I’m starting to think you are brushing me off lol** _

And then:

_**Wait, are you?** _

_ I’m just not looking for a serious relationship right now. _

_It’s nothing personal, tho,_ Josh typed back.

_**Oh, that’s cool I guess.** _

And that was the end of it.

 

“Dude, you’re coming to this party; I already told them we’d go,” Mark whined, following Josh into the living room of their flat. 

Josh had been telling him ‘no’ for a week, parties not really being his cup of tea, but it appeared that the non-affirmative would not register into his roommate’s brain.

“Hoppus, I never agreed to this.”

“Please, Josh. I… I need this. I’ve been cooped up in the studio for the past two weekends, and I’m socially deprived,” the older guy begged.

“I’m not going with you-”

“You are so unfair,” Mark huffed, running a hand through his short, spiky hair. “I have always been there for you, bringing you your terpenoid and shit.”

Josh scoffed, trying his best not to roll his eyes. 

“Are you really trying to guilt trip me into going with you?”

“You know, you’re an ass. I don’t even know what that Taylor guy saw in you.”

Josh shot Mark a look:

“Tyler.”

“So are you gonna come with me or not?”

“Fine, fine! Just please, for the love of God stop bitching about it!” Josh snapped, the frustration flaring up in his chest. 

“Attaboy!” Mark grinned, clapping Josh on the shoulder. “Go shower and dress up. Who knows? Maybe you’ll find your future wife tonight,” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That’s a scary thought.”

 

All showered and sporting distressed jeans and high top sneakers, Josh hopped into Mark’s Jeep, ready to head to the party. 

“Woo! Looking good, Dun- Wait. Is that my hat?!”

“It’s the least you could do, considering you are forcing my attendance.”

“Oh, cheer up, buttercup. Once you get a drink in you, you’ll loosen up a bit.”

The drive was relatively short considering Westerville wasn’t too large of a town and the house party was on campus. In fact, the house the party was at was one Josh had been to before: Tyler Joseph’s house.

“Dude, _this_ is the address?!” Josh demanded, eyes bugging out of his head.

“Yeah this is Brad’s place; the photography major I was telling you about. God, it’s like you don’t even listen to me when I tell you things.”

“No no no, this is where _Tyler_ lives!” 

“Uh oh,” Mark chortled, his eyebrows raised like an idiot. 

“No, no, you can’t ‘uh oh’ me. Take me home.”

“I’m not taking you home. Just go in and have a beer. You know, this might be the universe trying to tell you something you’re pretending not to hear…”

Josh grit his teeth and got out of the vehicle, slamming the door in the process.

“Fuck you, Hoppus!” Josh shouted, before stalking off toward the porch. He needed a drink.

 

The party was loud, not only with hip hop blasting from the speakers residing in the living room, but from the college students that were trying to talk over it.

The place was already trashed and Josh pitied tomorrow morning when the three guys would have to clean it all up. There were young adults getting sloppy as they danced with each other in the foyer. Looking around and seeing that he couldn’t recognize a single person, the painter headed straight for the kitchen, the place he’d probably find the cooler.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief as the kitchen was quieter than the rest of the house, he saw a couple by the sink, standing way too close to each other. They were sharing private smiles that only they would know of; Josh knit his brows before grabbing a beer bottle from the sought after cooler.

“Hi there, stranger.”

Josh stiffened up as he heard the violently raspy voice that refused to leave his affective memory. The punk glanced over his shoulder to see that Tyler was leaning up against the entranceway, looking all cool and collected in… in a flowery kimono. Not only that, his head was shaved, the chocolatey tufts of hair a distant memory now.

“Tyler,” Josh gulped. Nothing had prepared Josh for the beauty that was Tyler Joseph. With the week that passed, Josh almost forgot how freaking stunning the boy was, with his apricot skin and dark lashes.

Tyler tilted his head to the side and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

“Need a bottle opener?” the brunette asked, his voice soft as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

Josh nodded, lucidly; this didn’t feel real. It was reminiscent of when he had first met Tyler… That same feeling where is heart was heavy and weighted. But the alarming part was that he Josh sure he’d blown his chance with the guy.

Tyler shuffled past him to get into a draw where the kitchen utensils were hiding. 

“You look good,” Josh mused, not really knowing what to say. Tyler shot him an incredulous look.

“Please,” he snorted, handing Josh the bottle opener.

“W-what?” Josh stammered. “You do. Your hair, or… er lack thereof, looks really good on you.”

“I axed it for a show,” Tyler said, explained, scratching at his head, nervously. “Julius Caesar.”

“We’ll that’s cool you’re in it,” the painter replied, popping open his beer. “Who’d you, um, get cast as?”

“Caesar. The one who is deceived and betrayed,” Tyler smiled, dimples forming in the canvases of his cheeks. Josh’s face was on fire. Tyler was blatantly calling him out.

“That’s great, dude. I’m sure you’ll be amazing… I…” the punk stuttered, clearly dazzled by Tyler’s cute smile, “... I could help you run your lines?”

Josh cursed himself for saying that. There was no way he was gonna follow through with that.

The corners of Tyler’s lips curled upwards and he hopped up onto the counter, letting his legs swing a little as he sized Josh up and down, testily.

“I don’t understand you,” the brunette admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with me.”

“I don’t! I mean, _er_ …”

“ _Listen_ , Josh,” Tyler began, a bit of seriousness lacing his tone, “I had a good time the other day.” 

And then: “Why didn’t you follow up with me about a second date.”

People were coming in and out of the kitchen at their leisure, but it didn't seem to phase Tyler seeing as his gaze never left Josh’s. And to make matters even more tense, Tyler had that same directness that he had possessed back at the diner weeks previous. Cool, casual, but more importantly, unabashedly honest.

“I, uh…” Josh lulled. 

“I felt something. And I know you felt it too— I know you did,” Tyler continued, earnestly, dropping his gaze in what Josh could only assume was embarrassment at how passionately desperate he sounded. 

 

“I just don’t want a relationship,” Josh mewled, his mouth dry. 

 

“I’m not asking that,” the actor responded, his eyes narrowing. “I just want to know what set you off. If you think I didn’t notice your mood shift the morning after, you’re sorely mistaken.”

An uncomfortable silence ensued as the boys battled each other in a wordless stare-down. Something about the way Tyler demanded utter honesty sent blood rushing to Josh’s ears. What was he supposed to say?

“I got nervous,” Josh found himself saying. Tyler raised his eyebrows apprehensively.

“I mean…” the painter gulped, feeling the need to continue. “You’re beautiful and funny as heck. I… it’s just that I really liked you and I didn’t want to mess it up.”

Josh didn’t know where this fable was coming from, but the lies flowed out of his mouth like word vomit. 

And it looked like Tyler Joseph had bought it. The brunette’s round doe eyes softened and he hopped off the counter.

“Dude…” he sighed, peering up at the painter. “That’s the _biggest_ bunch of bull crap I’ve ever heard,” Tyler glared. “Now man up and go on that second date with me.”

Josh snorted in disbelief to Tyler scowled.

“You’re being serious?” Josh asked wide-eyed, mouth agape.

“I am,” Tyler almost sneered.

“And you don’t figure I’ll just blow you off like last time?” the yellow haired punk scoffed. 

Tyler’s lips curved into a hellish smile.

“That’d be pretty hard to do since we’re going right now.”

“Right now? Like right now?”

“Yeah. You like donuts?”

 

It was a near silent walk to Schneider’s, the local bakery, because the tension heavy between the two. Tyler was giving off an unreadable vibe and Josh? Well, Josh was more confused than anything.

He couldn’t pinpoint Tyler’s reason for demanding this second date; but Josh figured any excuse to get out of that obnoxious party was better than staying at said party, so he found himself wordlessly following Tyler into Uptown.

As they approached the shop, the sweet smell of pastries filled their noses.

“Smells amazing,” Josh sighed, holding the door open for Tyler.

“It does; I heard they bake at night.” The brunette had a coy look on his face that the painter didn’t understand. It was like Tyler spoke in tongues sometimes.

“Ah, makes sense,” Josh hummed as he followed Tyler into the bakery. 

 

“Hey, Jen.”

A girl behind the register looked up from her phone and smiled brightly upon realizing who had walked in. As for Josh, all he could do was stare, her pretty features striking. Everything about her just screamed attractive. The girl’s silky, blonde hair went just past her bony shoulders and her shining blue eyes glimmered in the dim, yellow light. 

“Ty! I didn’t think you’d be in tonight. Is the party over already?” she asked, checking her Apple Watch for the time.

“Nah, we just decided to get out for a bit. Josh this is Jenna Black and Jenna, Josh Dun.”

The girl peered over at Josh with raised eyebrows.

“So this is the infamous Josh?”

“Infamous?”

“Amongst our friends, you are definitely infamous,” Tyler joked, clapping him on the shoulder.

“So… what are you guys doing here?” Jenna asked, confusion flickering through her blue eyes. “Brad’s parties are pretty solid. I’m really bummed I couldn’t go.”

“We’re on that second date Josh refused to take me on,” Tyler explained, nonchalantly.

Josh snorted, looking between Tyler and Jenna, “You really have no shame, huh?” 

“That’s Tyler for you,” the blonde smiled, gazing at the actor in a loving manner.

Josh squinted, trying to decode the relationship between the two people in front of him.

“I gotta use the bathroom. I trust you won’t run away?” Tyler teased, side-eying his date. “Here’s a proposition. I’ll let you pick all the donuts as compensation for going out with me tonight.” Josh rolled his eyes as he watched the brunette make his to the back of the shop.

“He can just go back there?” the painter scoffed. Jenna shrugged.

“I mean… he does work here.”

“Oh.” Jenna narrowed her eyes on Josh. “What?” he demanded.

“I don’t like you.”

Josh knit his brows.

“Tyler is a super nice person and I don’t like the idea of someone messing around with his feelings,” the blonde glared. “That boy is the best thing in this world and I don’t want you to make him feel any less than that.”

“Woah, it’s not that serious—”

“It is very serious,” Jenna snapped. “Tyler Joseph is not a game.”

Josh scrunched his face.

“I didn’t even want to come here; he literally forced me to. And what happens between him and I is our business, not _yours_.”

Jenna was about to say something when Tyler reappeared.

“Dude,” the actor groaned. “I gave you one job and you haven’t even picked any donuts out? Do you even hear what I say when I talk to you?” he chuckled.

Josh scowled.

“What would you guys like me to pack up for you?” Jenna asked, her voice as sweet as honey. Josh bit his cheek. What a bitch.

  
  


A dozen donuts later, Tyler and Josh were headed, goodies in stow, to the nearest elementary school playground to eat.

Tyler took off his kimono and laid it down on the grass; Josh followed in suit, ridding himself of his jean jacket.

“She seemed nice,” Josh lied. “Really hot, too.” If he was being forced to go on this “date”, he’d at least be as annoying as humanly possible.

“She’s my ex-girlfriend,” Tyler said, popping open the box of sweets. 

Josh’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“G—girlfriend? But you’re? I thought, uh—”

“Jen knows how to work a strap-on,” Tyler smiled, biting his lip. “And stop trying to provoke me; it won’t work.”

Josh stayed quiet. Anything he said, it was like Tyler was five steps ahead. And then there was the image of Jenna topping Tyler that would probably never leave his conscious.

“Want to split the lemon one?” 

Josh nodded, watching as Tyler tore the fruity donut in half, handing Josh the larger piece.

“Can I ask why you guys aren’t together or is that no bueno?” the painter wondered in between bites of lemon filled donut.

“It’s… it’s pretty simple, I mean, she and I just want different things. I want… I want to be on Broadway, which would mean leaving Columbus. I want to travel and experience things. She, she loves it here— a-and I do to! It’s just to follow my dream, I can’t be here all the time. Lifestyle differences like that couldn’t save us. I would never ask her to leave her family for me, and she’d never ask me to stay here.”

Josh listened. He actually listened. Tyler was actually saying something that sort of made sense, and he was articulating pretty well… it was like he… you know, got it. Tyler was well-thought. 

Josh told him so, and the brunette blushed.

“Shut up,” he chuckled.

“So you’re bi?”

Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ve always thought of myself as ‘gay’, but Jenna, well… she came in like a bat outta hell, and I’d never fallen so deeply in love like that before.”

Josh felt a twinge of what seemed like rejection flare in his chest.

“How can you go on a date with someone but be so clearly in love with her?”

Tyler laid back on his elbows, looking up at the stars.

“ I mean, yeah, I do _love_ her. It’s… it’s just it’s like how I love Mark and Brad. But I don’t think you understand that. I think you refuse to understand that.”

Josh rolled his shoulders:

“Your clairvoyance pisses me off but I can’t deny it. I don’t. Believe in love I mean.”

Tyler set down his half eaten red velvet donut as Josh laid down, his hands behind his head.

“Why though?” the brunette asked, his brown eyes warm and empathetic.

“You don’t want to hear it,” Josh scoffed. Tyler glanced over at him, softly. He did. He did want to hear it.

And so Josh explained. And when he started, it was like he couldn’t stop. He began to tell Tyler everything. Why he couldn’t keep a friend or a relationship. How he would admire everything about the people he’d know and then slowly become disenchanted with them in the following weeks. He told Tyler of Tim, his ex-boyfriend and how he emotionally destroyed his esteem without Josh even realizing it. And when he was finished, he realized he was in tears.

But then Tyler was at his side, pressed up against Josh’s body, wiping away his tears and embracing him like a mother would embrace her son. Tyler said nothing. 

And as ants got to the uneaten donuts, Josh was sure about one thing, Tyler Joseph knew exactly what to say.

 

Hoppus had shot Josh a text sometime during their “date” stating that he was gonna be in between some blonde’s legs for the rest of the night and that he’d be returning the following morning, meaning Josh would have the whole flat to himself.

“Care to come to mine?” Josh asked as he tucked his phone into his back pocket, sitting up from the grass. It was starting to get a bit chilly, and Tyler must have been feeling it too, because his cheeks were a bit rosy from the crisp October weather.

“You’re inviting me to yours?” the actor wondered, a flash of excitement flickering through his eyes. Josh inhaled, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. 

“You don’t have to look so goddamn excited,” the punk laughed, nervously. “I swear you are like a labrador.” Tyler smiled impishly.

“I can’t help it; I am excited.”

 

They held hands the entire way back to the painter’s place, an unspoken contract between the two demanding that they touch.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Josh asked as Tyler stood awkwardly in his living room.

“Never been big on coffee. I’ll take a water though.”

Josh snorted. “You don’t like coffee?”

“It’s dirt water.”

And then;

“You have a nice place,” Tyler commented as his eyes scanned over the living room. It was contemporary in a more masculine fashion. There was a framed Pulp Fiction poster hanging behind the couch, along with Warped Tour posters and records plastered all over the walls. A hot pink bass guitar sat in the corner, but unlike Tyler’s piano, it was not collecting dust.

“No way, you play base? I’ve been wanting to learn.”

“Nah, that’s Mark’s. I’m a drummer.”

“I see. Explains your arms.” Josh quirked an eyebrow. “What? Dude, they’re massive.”

The painter chuckled. “I like to work out.”

“Heck yeah, you do,” Tyler flirted. “But I do have to ask,” he continued after a moment’s pause, “how can you afford this place? It’s like… really nice.”

“Hoppus’ parents are loaded, so they helped out a bit.”

“Are yours? Loaded?” Josh shook his head. “Yeah, me neither. You can only imagine their distress when I told them I wanted to major in performance arts and had no plan B.”

Josh chuckled.

“I hear you. My parents have made it very clear that they think my portraits won’t sell,” Josh admitted, to which Tyler frowned. “I think, they uh, mean well, but it’d be nice for them to play along,” Josh hummed, shrugging his shoulders as if to say ‘what can you do?’.

 

“You said you’ll paint me again,” Tyler asked as he sat across the way from Josh. He was doing that stupid face where he looked up at Josh through his lashes.

“I did,” the latter hummed, his mouth dry.

“Want to?”

“You’d let me?”

“Of course.”

Josh ogled as Tyler undressed himself. The actor shed his kimono and the shirt that rested underneath revealing that gorgeous tan skin that Josh had forced into his repressed memory. The painter turned away as Tyler popped open the button to his jeans, fixing his attention on his paints.

Burnt sienna, and titanium white were being melded together on Josh’s palette paper as he stared intently at Tyler’s beautiful skin in the dim lighting setup he had. 

“How would you like me?”

The question was innocent enough, but it sent Josh back to weeks previous when he had Tyler pinned down to his soft mattress and was… well, what Josh could only describe as making love to him. There was no hard fuck and it was skin on skin on skin. The only thing he could think to call it was love making. Josh swallowed, loudly. 

“On the table. I laid out a blanket for you to sit on. I want one leg pressed up against your chest and your other leg hanging down off the side of the table. In this way, I want your back to curve.”

Tyler followed his instruction well, but Josh still had to come over and make adjustments:

“I don’t want any weird tangents,” he explained as he adjusted Tyler’s arm so that hugged his leg at just the right angle.

“Is this good?” Tyler rasped, looking up at Josh with sweet eyes. The latter nodded, unable to vocalize his affirmative.

“What?” the brunette asked, nervously.

“It’s… You’re really are beautiful.” Tyler just smiled.

 

Josh has found his new muse. Tyler is everything, he concludes as he finishes all he can for the night. Only a crazy person would agree to model for two hours and not ask for a break.  

“May I see?”

“Sure.”

Tyler stands up, and stretches. The last couple hours had him feeling rather stiff. He doesn’t cover himself as he comes up behind Josh and peers over his shoulder.

“You’re skilled beyond words,” Tyler decides. “This is stunning.” 

“Tyler,” Josh’s voice cracks, a lump in his throat.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry, for the way I’ve treated you. I… the entitlement I’ve had. It was so wrong, like, so wrong and I just… Anything I say can’t undo the damage but I need you to know that I am so sorry.”

Tyler smiled, softly, so trusting; like a lamb.

“I accept your apology.”

“I felt it too, that day,” Josh sang as his arms pulled Tyler flesh against him, his head of unruly yellow hair nestling against Tyler’s abdomen. “I swear to God I felt it.”

“You know…” Tyler rasped, “you don’t have to be scared, Josh. Love… love is beautiful. You don’t need to run from it.”

“I hate you for making me feel this way,” the painter whispered as Tyler’s fingers weaved their way through Josh’s bright locks. 

“It’s overwhelming, I understand,” the actor cooed, his lips pressing against Josh’s temple.

Josh whined, pressing himself closer to Tyler, the warmth of his bare torso feeling like a heater on Josh’s face.

Moments later, Tyler had somehow managed to worm his way onto Josh’s lap, his nakedness pressed up against Josh as he peppered the latter’s face with soft kisses. 

Josh groaned in shame.

“I know,” Tyler mumbled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I hate this feeling.”

“I know,” the brunette sighed, relaxing into Josh’s embrace. “I have this unexplainable pull to you. I’ve turned into a pathetic mess.”

Josh groaned, burying his face in the crook of Tyler’s neck.

“You’re Venus,” the painter whispered. “Botticelli couldn’t even do you justice.” Tyler whined, hard on Josh’s lap from the sweet words leaving his lover’s tongue.

“And what does that make you, Rembrandt?” he mumbled, lips gracing Josh’s collarbone. “Are you the Mars to my Venus?”

Josh, having enough of this folly, urged Tyler off of his lap.

“I have to have you, Tyler. In every way. Please.” Josh’s voice was hoarse, which was a bit embarrassing considering they hadn’t done anything, but his pride was the furthest from his mind. The only thing he could think of was the person in front of him and how he had to make sure he never lost sight of this feeling of the whole world in his arms again.

“You can have me.”

 

Josh worshipped him as he should have from the very beginning. And when he woke up the next morning to blueberry pancakes, he knew he was foolish to have turned away from what he feared most.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @leave-the-city


End file.
